River of Fire/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Violetshine races through the forest with Hawkwing, Alderheart, Strikestone, and Grassheart. She is reeling from her the news of Tigerheart’s death, and is saddened. The black and white she-cat knows this isn’t as big a deal to Alderheart and Hawkwing, but can see her own horror on the faces of the ShadowClan cats. The ThunderClan medicine cat wonders aloud what this means for the prophecy, and Violetshine thinks about this as well. :Alderheart asks where they’re headed, since this isn’t the way to SkyClan’s camp. Grassheart clarifies that they’re headed to the Moonpool, since the cats with Tigerheart insisted be taken there. Strikestone adds that Puddleshine and Frecklewish are with him but Alderheart is skeptical that they’ll be able to revive him. :They arrive at Moonpool, and Violetshine spots a group of cats waiting. She spots Dovewing with three tiny kits next to her. Alderheart leaps forward to greet the she-cat, and she touches noses with him. She says it’s not the homecoming she wanted, but that she needs to be strong for her kits. Alderheart asks if they’re Tigerheart's, and the queen confirms this, and introduces them as Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit. While Alderheart admires the kits, Violetshine greets four ShadowClan cats who have returned. :She spots three strange cats behind Dovewing, and asks where they’ve come from. The gray queen explains that she and Tigerheart met them in the Twolegplace, but decided to return here. Every cat takes up a tension filled vigil, waiting for something to happen. Violetshine greets Leafstar, then looks at Tawnypelt, feeling sorry for all the she-cat has lost. :Violetshine approaches the returning ShadowClan cats, and they greet her. Berryheart introduces the she-cat to her kits, saying that perhaps she’ll mentor one. Violetshine says that’s for the Clan leader to decide, and asks what’s happened to them recently. Berryheart explains that after leaving Darktail, she and a few others settled in a tumbledown Twoleg den. The queen says that they went with Tigerheart and Dovewing on their way back to ShadowClan, but that the dark tabby died saving Hollowkit from an owl. Shadowkit shrieks that his father isn’t dead, which earns him sympathetic glances. :Shadowkit explains that he had a true dream of playing with his father in a hollow lined by pines. Violetshine is puzzled, saying that sounds like the ShadowClan camp. Berryheart protests that the kit has never been there, and the SkyClan warrior wonders if it was a vision. As the sky darkens, cats begin to loose hope that Tigerheart is alive. Violetshine tells the returning ShadowClan cats that they are now a part of SkyClan, which shocks them. She also recounts that Rowanclaw’s now dead, and they are distraught. :Puddleshine emerges from over the slope, looking ruffled. The surrounding cats murmur, but yowl in shock when Tigerheart bursts out into the open. Violetshine wonders what happened, since he looks strong, not newly healed from a wound. Tigerheart says that’s he’s returned and is ready to lead ShadowClan now, with his nine lives given by StarClan. His Clan cheers out his new name, Tigerstar. Tawnypelt asks what happened, and Puddleshine replies that StarClan brought the dark tabby back from the dead and gave him his nine lives. Tigerstar meows that it was amazing, and that he saw many of his dead Clanmates in StarClan. :Leafstar cuts in, saying that she’s not going to cross the will of StarClan. However, she notes that SkyClan is done being used, and ShadowClan cats are no longer welcome. Tigerstar dips his head, saying she’s right, and leads his Clanmates away. Tawnypelt asks Violetshine if she’s coming with them, but the black and white she-cat says she’s SkyClan now. She watches them go, and sees Alderheart approach Dovewing, who is padding away. The medicine cat asks if if she’s coming back to ThunderClan, and she says no, explaining her reasons why. Aldeheart questions if she’ll at least visit, since Ivypool has missed her. After talking with Tigerstar, Dovewing agrees to come and to ThunderClan’s camp one more time. Leafstar pads up to Violetshine, asking if she’s sure about staying in SkyClan. The black and white she-cat insists she is, without the slightest doubt. Characters Major }} Minor *Strikestone *Hawkwing *Alderheart *Dovewing *Lightkit *Pouncekit *Shadowkit *Berryheart *Cloverfoot *Slatefur *Sparrowtail *Spirekit *Sunkit *Hollowkit *Ant *Cinnamon *Blaze *Frecklewish *Leafstar *Several ShadowClan cats *Tawnypelt *Puddleshine *Tigerstar *Juniperclaw }} Mentioned *Rowanclaw *Twigbranch (Unnamed) *Dawnpelt *Darktail *Ivypool *Bristlekit (Unnamed) *Thriftkit (Unnamed) *Flipkit (Unnamed) }} Important events *Tigerstar becomes the leader of ShadowClan, and they separate from SkyClan into their own Clan again. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:River of Fire